


Spaghetti

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Ship Sam Wilson With Everyone, Steve Cooks, Steve Rogers Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: After he had spent a whole week with his grandma, Sam thought he would cook something for himself and Steve, and possibly for Bucky, too.





	Spaghetti

Sam was fine with the fact that even after they had found Bucky he was still the one who was cooking most of the time, and it wasn't a problem to make more food whenever Steve or Bucky decided to come over. Since supersoldiers could devour a lot more food than regular humans, which Sam had found out rather quickly after he started to hang out with Steve, Steve had offered to buy groceries every time Sam cooked for them, and that hadn’t changed after Bucky started to spend more time with them. 

It was a good plan, since as it turned out Bucky was a very efficient cook, but he didn't do it unless he really had to, while Steve was pretty much hopeless in the kitchen, though he could handle reheating food just fine. That was how they settled into a routine: Sam cooked, Steve and Bucky handled the shopping, and Bucky sometimes helped Sam to cook, too, if he felt like it.

That was why, after he had spent a whole week with his grandma, Sam thought he would cook something for himself and Steve, and possibly for Bucky, too, if he was staying over. Sam was pretty sure the two had been most likely eating frozen food for the whole week, so even if his grandma had given him more than enough food to share with Steve and Bucky, he could still make spaghetti with meatballs. 

What he didn't expect to find, however, was the smell of tomatoes, basil and meat reaching his nose as soon as he closed the front door. Taking off his shoes and a jacket, he walked into to the living room where Bucky was putting plates on the table, a smirk appearing on his face as soon as he spotted Sam.

"What's up? Did I miss something?" Sam asked, putting his duffel bag on the couch as he examined the plates.

"Ask Steve."

Sam just rolled his eyes, heading right to the kitchen. Looked like Bucky was not in the mood to be helpful. 

When he walked into the kitchen, Steve was standing by one of the counters, grating cheese. Huh.

"Smells good," Sam said, moving to stand beside Steve, kissing his cheek gently. "What's the occasion?"

"I thought you might be tired when you got back," Steve put the cheese back in the fridge and inspected the plates again, looking as if he was wondering if he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Need me to help you with anything?"

"No, it's done, I think."

After Bucky left, telling them he’d be back tomorrow, they both sat down at the table, and Sam realized that Steve was watching him carefully, most likely waiting for his reaction. Only then he grasped why. While it wasn’t the first time Steve had prepared food for Sam in general, it was the first time he actually made everything from scratch. Sam looked at the food and slowly put the first forkful of pasta in his mouth.

The sauce was good. Maybe a little bit too salty for Sam's taste, and Steve had put a lot of basil in it, but it was still tasty. The pasta was fine, too, even if a bit chewy. “It’s really good.”

Steve just sighed, clearly relieved.

"I'm glad. Bucky has been teaching me how to make sauce and pasta from scratch," he said, looking down at his food, smiling sheepishly. "I think he has enough of spaghetti by now."

"His loss," Sam nudged Steve's calf with his toes, taking another bite of pasta.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers, The First time Steve Cooks for Sam "_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/729009.html?thread=96179633#t96179633)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
